beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Snape
Severus is AVAILABLE! The profile seen here is the last one submitted and approved for him, so if you're interested in him please join with your OOC name and submit your own! We'd love to have you. :) Biography Severus Tobias Snape was born in Spinners End on January 9th, 1960 to witch Eileen Snape nee’ Prince and muggle Tobias Snape. Severus’s didn’t have the best childhood since his father turned out to be one that didn’t like magic, and is also the reason that he ended up disliking muggles, and both of his parents argued constantly. Due to these circumstances he often wandered away from home to escape his home life. It was during one of the wanderings when he was nine that he met Lily Evans and befriended her, eventually falling in love with the red head. He told her all about the wizarding world that he had learned from his mother and also ended up being one of the reasons that Lily and her sister Petunia started to grow further and further apart. Outside of Lily he was a loner and didn’t have any friends. Like all witches and wizards that are accepted into Hogwarts he began his life at the large school when he was eleven years of age. His years at Hogwarts were filled with studying, spending time with Lily, making the wrong sort of friends in Slytherin, and being bullied by James Potter and his little group. His choice in friends were the first thing that started to create a rift in his friendship with Lily but it was in their fifth year that the friendship finally broke apart for good when he told her that he didn’t need help from a mudblood, when she had stood up for him against Potter and his friends. After his falling out with Lily he spent more and more time with his Slytherin friends who he joined with, after graduation, in joining the Death Eaters. One day he was at the Hogshead in Hogsmead at the same time that Dumbledore was interviewing for a new Divination professor. Severus overheard part of a prophecy that the woman made during the interview that involved the down fall of Voldemort. Being the good little Death Eater that he was he immediately ran off to inform his lord of what he had heard. When Voldemort found out that there were two children that would be able to fulfill the prophecy he ended up targeting the Potter family. When Severus found out he begged his lord to spare Lily’s life, but in fear that he would not Severus ended up going to Dumbledore and switching sides after telling the older wizard what he knew and officially becoming a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. When he found out about Lily’s death it nearly killed the potions master but Dumbledore managed to get him to agree to protect Lily’s son, so he managed to continue on with his life, even though he no longer wanted to. He took up the position as Potions Professor at Hogwarts and when the time came for Harry Potter to start his schooling he had turned into a fairly bitter person only opening up to Dumbledore and occasionally Lucius Malfoy, though never anything about his changing sides. In 1994 he met Sashenka Semenova, who had taken over the potions shop that he often frequented in Hogsmead. While he didn’t open up to her very quickly he found that she was someone that he could occasionally sit down and have an intelligent conversation with. While their friendship was nowhere as close as his with Lily had been he had found a friend in her and he found that he could often go talk to her when he needed to. His world became even more complicated in the 1996-1997 school year. Dumbledore had finally given him the position of Defence Aganst the Dark Arts professor but he wasn’t able to enjoy it. Between trying to get his godson, Draco Malfoy, to let him help him, and worrying about the time that he would have to do as Dumbledore had asked him he was in a constant state of nerves. The day eventually came that he had to do as he had been asked, and with a heavy heart he killed the man that had helped him the most in the last few years of his life, cementing in the minds of many that he had always been a spy for the Dark Lord. As he had escaped from the school he found his self attempting to teach Harry a few more things while he still had the chance, though to any looking on, and to the boy his self, it appeared that he was merely taunting him. He made his way back to Voldemort with the other Death Eaters. Not long after Voldemort gained control of Hogwarts and placed Severus in as the Headmaster. Now Severus just has to find a way to continue to act loyal to the Dark Lord, while still doing what he can to help Harry fulfill the prophecy and protect the students of the school. Family and Blood Status Mother: Eileen Prince (pureblood) Father: Tobias Snape (muggle) Half-blood Personality Severus is a heterosexual that has only had one love in his lifetime. He has a very busy life what with being a professor, and now Headmaster, as well as a spy so he doesn’t have much time for things like hobbies, but he does enjoy the Dark Arts and his potion making. He’s not a very social creature and would rather spend time alone, but he does occasionally enjoy the company of others as long as they are intelligent and can hold an intelligent conversation. Severus constiantly fears that Voldemort is going to find out about where his true loyalties lie, though he is very well apt at keeping these feeling hidden from others. Needless to say he is a very surly man and doesn’t do to well in the company of others at times. Many have questioned why he is that way and the only thing that could explain it is the many regrets that he has from throughout his life. His hopes and dreams both center around the same thing now and that is an end to the war with breath still flowing from his lungs. While he isn’t much of an optimist he does want to see the end of the war and to live through it, but at the same time he can’t help but think that he won’t be able to do so. Played By This character is AVAILABLE. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Male Character Category:Member of the Prince Family Category:Slytherin Category:Death Eater Category:Male Category:Order of the Phoenix Member Category:Halfblood Category:Resident of Hogwarts Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Available Characters